Zarin
Zarin was a Unia'a and a Re'sgalan from Tyrell. He was a companion of Darrin and Garin. History Zarin first appeared in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite. He and his companions Darrin and Garin flew their Loran Rutia to Ramirra and met with Tasaru Krohn concerning the E'lsra. They threatened her to comply with the demands of the ancient treaty before they left Waterfall City and camped in the mountains to await her response. During this time they managed to steal the eggs of Tasaru and Zephyr Krohn and replace them with fakes made of stone; Zephyr didn't notice the difference until after Tasaru left Ramirra. While they were encamped in the mountains, Kierra of Karin approached Zarin, Darrin, and Garin under the guise of a Unia'a girl lost in the woods from her father's touring company. They allowed her to sit by the fire, where she listened to some key pieces of information that were part of their mission, and then she persuaded them to help her back to her father's company. Zarin began to guide her back into the woods when she appeared to vanish into thin air, eliciting a fearful response from him. When Tasaru was ready to leave for the E'lsra with her own companions, Zarin and his companions led their boat across the sea. When they reached the Midway Isles for a break, the three Re'sgalan spoke to Elemsra/Wyse via a pool of water, where she reprimanded them for only bringing two Draconites instead of all of them. When the boat launched off once more, Zarin, Darrin, and Garin, under the brainwashing influence of Wyse, tried to destroy the boat in the northern Midway Isles. However, Slickskin Dandus outwitted them and the storm that brewed, and Prince Erik used his griffin flute to keep the stone mechas from attacking the boat with their breath weapons. Zarin and his companions finally led them the rest of the way to Tyrell, where they proceeded on foot, even in their stone griffins. He and the other Re'sgalan tried a few more times to kill off the companions, but to no avail. Once they brought Tasaru and her companions to Vartün in Y'uri, they were given orders to separate the three eggs they had stolen from Tasaru's nest in Ramirra. Zarin took the egg of Azull Krohn to an underground, petrified forest of silver-imbued trees, to which he was hunted by the Hakaan wizard Aķa. During this time, Elemsra was freed from the possession of Wyse, and the brainwashed Zarin regained his conscience and will back. He attacked Aķa, knocking the lupogryph unconscious, returned Tasaru's egg, and took her and Henry Bunckle out of the caves and to safety. He flew them straightway back to Vartün. He later assisted Elemsra with portraying the Sword of Kess to the blacksmiths of Tyrell. Personality Zarin had a somewhat prideful and could be insulting to strangers he thought below him. However, after he was freed from Wyse's influence, he appeared to be much more respectful towards others, willing to protect his allies. He appeared to be the leader of the three Re'sgalan that visited Ramirra. Description Zarin had dark brown hair that reached his upper back and bright green eyes. The Loran runes on his body matched that of his Loran Rutia. He wore thick leather lined with fur, suitable to the cold that gripped Tyrell during the reign of Wyse. Category:Characters Category:Unia'a Category:Re'sgalan